marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Man 2: Public Identity
Iron Man 2: Public Identity is a comic book published by Marvel Digital Comics. Synopsis Volume 1 Tony reveals that he is Iron Man. The issue flashes back to a few decades where Howard Stark discusses the arc reactor technology with Anton Vanko. Although Anton is worried, Howard is resolute of everything working out perfectly. The issues flashes to the present where Tony is using the Iron Man armor to have some fun with a group of girls in a yacht. Tony has been recently basking in the spotlight because of his exploits as Iron Man. While Tony enters his limo, a mysterious group in a van watches him. Attending to a party, Tony meets with Pepper, who tells him to meet with Rhodey at home. Meeting up with Rhodey, who is now a lieutenant colonel, Tony discusses with him about his new life as Iron Man. Rhodey says that ever since he revealed that he was Iron Man, he has been getting people nervous with his reckless attitude. He presses the need of Iron Man working with the U.S. Army, due that Tony always gets to emergencies before the Army officially deploys him. In that moment, Tony and Rhodey recieve news from the Army. The Army wants Iron Man to do some reconnaissance in Al Kut. However, Tony decides to fully enter the emergency as he suits up. Iron Man intercepts a group of insurgents attacking U.N. peacekeepeing troops. Iron Man defeats them and meets a filmmaking crew who recorded everything. He tells them that it was through them that he found out what was going on. He then leaves, but not before telling them not to call him "Stark". Watching the events from the news, Senator Stern discusses with Rhodey about Iron Man's unpredictable nature. Rhodey defends Tony, but Stern introduces him to General Thaddeus Ross . Ross states that they want him as a "superhuman watchdog" and the Army can't afford Tony Stark to smarten up, so he has begun a project that will send a message to all enemies of freedom: that they don't need Tony Stark. Ross then shows Rhodey and Stern the construction of a top-secret vehicle. Volume 2 Iron Man faces off against Somali Pirates in the Gulf of Aden. The issues flashes back to Anton's arrest, where Howard confronts him for what he did. Anton says that it was for the money and the he of all people should now that. Obadiah Stane comforts Howard, telling him to go back to do what he does best. Years later, Howard is working in his office when a toy car falls on his foot. Angry, Howard berates Tony for wasting his time during his weekends at home. Tony runs away, and Howard feels bad for being so strict with Tony. Tony sits alone in the balcony where he is found by Jarvis, the family's butler. Jarvis comforts Tony, telling him that a father-son relationship is difficult, but time will heal all wounds. The issue flashes to the present, where Tony remembers what Jarvis told him. He stands alone in his father's office, where he talks to the Jarvis AI about what happened in his childhood. Jarvis intercepts a call from the Army and directs it to Tony's handheld. Reading it, Tony says that he cannot stand that and prepares for another desert vacation. Later, Rhodey visits Justin Hammer , who was commissioned by General Ross to build a single-pilot vehicle, the Aerodynamic Marvel to replace Iron Man. Rhodey and Hammer meet with the pilot and General Ross. Rhodey tells the pilot that Ross is not looking for glory hounds, he only wants someone to drop in the hot zone. However, the pilot simply states that he wants to serve his country. Hammer, amused by this, says that an unused weapon is a weapon not worth using. Meanwhile, Pepper talks with the Stark Industries board, telling them that Tony will meet them. Pepper contacts Tony, who is in desert investigating about the Ten Rings recent activity. Iron Man then deploys his latest weapon, the Magna-Drone, which deactivates all weapons in the area. Fury watches everything that happened. Meanwhile, Ross and Hammer are testing out their new vehicle. Tony reaches home and talks with Rhodey and Pepper. Rhodey tells him about Hammers plans to build a new weapon for the Army. Suddenly, Rhodey receives a call that Hammer's test pilot has crashlanded in unfriendly territory and is about to be attacked by the Congolese army. Tony then prepares to go. Volume 3 The news of an airman being stranded on hostile territory has reached Senator Stern. The issue flashes back to Tony's teenage years. While relaxing in a pool, Tony discusses with his father, who believes that Tony is being immature. The issues flashes to the funeral of Tony's parents. The issue flashes to the present, where Tony is recieving news about the airman in trouble. He is then contacted by General Turner of the Pentagon, who sends him the coordinates. Tony then suits up. Ross tries to control what's happening and Iron Man enters the area. Iron Man then saves the airman and takes out the Congolese soldiers. The Congolese soliders are also found to be wearing red clothing with the Ten Rings image on them. Recieving a call from Ross, Iron Man is told deliver the pilot in Cairo. Three hours later, Iron Man reaches Cairo and delivers the airman to the medics. Ross angrily reprimands him for not returning fire against the Congolese soldiers, however, Iron Man replies that attacking soldiers is what the Army wanted him to do if Hammer failed. Ross then tells him that although he distanced from his father's legacy of creating weapons, Iron Man is a weapon. However, Iron Man then brings out Ross's military resume. Iron Man then states that if an innocent is hurt just to advance a military propaganda, there will be consequences. He then leaves. Later, Tony has a party to which Rhodey and Pepper attend. Pepper tells Tony that General Tuner and the joint chiefs are not happy with his actions. However, Tony says that this is what he does now. Meanwhile, at S.H.I.E.L.D., Phil Coulson is reviewing Tony's recent actions. He then asks Nick Fury his opinion. Fury states that the Army is pushing Tony and Tony is pushing them back. He then states that they will continue watching him. Appearances Characters *Iron Man *Pepper Potts *James Rhodes *J.A.R.V.I.S. *Thaddeus Ross *Senator Stern *Howard Stark *Anton Vanko *Maria Stark *Edwin Jarvis *Phil Coulson *Nick Fury *Justin Hammer *Hugh Hefner Locations *Earth **North America ***United States of America ****California *****Malibu ******Tony Stark's Mansion **Africa ***Congo **Asia ***Afghanistan Items *Iron Man Armor: Mark II *Iron Man Armor: Mark III *Iron Man Armor: Mark IV *Arc Reactor *J.A.R.V.I.S. *Magna-Drone Vehicles *Aerodynamic Marvel Organizations *Stark Industries *United States Armed Forces *S.H.I.E.L.D. *Ten Rings External Links Read Iron Man 2: Public Identity on YouTube. *Issue 1 *Issue 2 *Issue 3 Category:Comics Category:Iron Man 2 Merchandise